


Drawstrings

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Hoodies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: Sometimes freezing your butt off has its perks.





	Drawstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user lenreli's [post](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/179384257790/hoodie-boyfriends-also-a-link-to-firestorm).

As a frosty breeze slipped inside his hood and coiled around the back of his neck, Takeru shivered and adjusted his grip on the steaming mug Kusanagi had given him. He could barely stand even the smell of coffee, but the hot ceramic was the only thing keeping feeling in his fingers as the day’s heat faded with the sunlight, so as he stood beside his chair near the tail end of the Café Nagi food truck, Takeru bounced on his feet and surveyed the plaza. Despite the promise of a match between Charisma Duelists and the MC’s endless hype, few people had braved the cold that evening, and he was too clueless to be anything more than moral support as Yuusaku worked on some program on his tablet, so with a little luck, maybe he could talk Kusanagi into letting him take shelter inside the truck soon.

“Do you need to go?”

He paused his bouncing. Like him, Yuusaku had little more than a hoodie pulled over his other clothes to keep him warm, but he’d stayed seated as the temperature dropped, and the sound of his typing had been relentless. Takeru offered him a grin. “I’m fine. Just stretching my legs a little.”

Yuusaku narrowed his eyes. “I take it you’re not used to being this cold.”

Warmth nibbled Takeru’s cheeks, but it struggled against the cold like a match in the wind as his bangs ruffled from where the hood had slipped. Between Kiku and his grandmother, it’d been a fight to go anywhere during the fall without some combination of sweater, jacket, and gloves, and he’d done more than his share of complaining about it. Now he made a mental note to bring back a thicker jacket the next time he visited his grandparents. “It’s a little chilly, but I’ll live.”

Around the plaza, streetlights flickered to life and underlined the quiet with their faint buzz. Yuusaku set aside his tablet to leave his chair. “Hold still.”

“Why?” He leaned back as Yuusaku reached towards his face, but Yuusaku’s hands stopped at the edges of his hood to pull it forward and tug the drawstrings tighter. His skin was icy where it brushed Takeru’s cheeks, so he must have felt the cold even if he didn’t show it.

“That’ll keep it from sliding back as much.” His eyes flicked to meet Takeru’s, and when Takeru bit his lip, Yuusaku tilted his head. “What is it?”

Standing so close, Takeru couldn’t avoid him. “I-I just…” His eyes dropped in time to catch a knowing smile before Yuusaku pulled him forward by his hood. Yuusaku’s mouth was warmer than his skin, but Takeru had barely gotten a taste before Yuusaku pulled back, so he couldn’t stop a pouting whine from slipping from his throat.

“The sooner we get done here, the sooner we can go somewhere warm,” Yuusaku said. “Besides, I don’t think you want an audience.”

Their hoods created a small screen that trapped a little heat between them, but the rest of the world was still outside, so Takeru nodded. “Do you want to go to my place later?”

“The heating in my apartment is having another breakdown, so yes.” He stepped back, cracking open the space they’d made, and as another breeze washed over Takeru’s skin, Yuusaku glanced at the coffee in his hands. “Are you going to drink that?”

Shaking his head with a grin, Takeru gave him the mug, and Yuusaku took a long swallow as he returned to the chair and his work. Takeru shoved his hands into his hoodie’s pockets and resumed his bouncing, this time to vent the thrilling energy in his chest. The air was still freezing, but he had a heater of his own to tide him over now.


End file.
